The 4th Child
by KatieAnn111311
Summary: In this story, Harry Potter and some of his friends face disagrements and things from their past. They all have different relationship statuses, and is very different from where they left off in the book. Harry has a 4th son and thats who thease books are all about. He makes friends and enimies like every other kid. But the difficutlies he faces, well you’ll just have to read it.
1. chapter 1

Hello I've never really done this for people besides myself before but here goes nothing. This is a romantic twist on the Harry Potter series. Many of the couples are different, in my fan-fic everything that happened in the book actually happened this is more of an after the story, remix. So I hope you enjoy.


	2. Flashback

Harry and Ginny already have three kids, Lily Luna Potter who is 1, Albus Severus Potter who's 2, and James Sirius Potter who's 3. But now there is a forth, Tyler John Potter (after Remus John Lupin) also known as TJ. Lily thought have a baby in the house would be cool, but then she came to realize that babies could be a pain. James and Albus already knowing what it's like to have a baby in the house, weren't as excited as Lily. They were happy to get a brother, but not so happy when the time came for him to come home. The boy were expecting a very long talk about responsibility like they had with Lily but instead they just got a do's and dont's list. Like don't throw the baby around, do feed the baby (with mommy or daddy's help), don't draw on the baby, don't give the baby any non-baby food. But the boys actually were the ones who helped out a lot, while Lily was the one who was more or less inefficient with the baby. But all that brotherly bonding paid off as Tyler (TJ) got closer and closer to the year he joins Hogwarts.

I hope you enjoyed that little flashback before we dive into the deep pieces when the Boys and Lily are older.


	3. On the Express

As Harry and Ginny wave to their four kids on the Hogwarts Express and the train starts to move, James turns to Tyler and gives him a run-down of what school is like.

"So Tyler, you will be sorted into your house as you already know. Obviously you know the four houses, but just to make sure you have Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You also know that I being in Gryffindor want you to be sorted into Gryffindor. But Lily will want you to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and Albus will want you to be in Slytherin. But I want you to know there is nothing wrong with any of the houses. So even if you're out in the one house you do not want to be in, don't worry everything will be okay. You'll make friends in which ever house your put in. You'll get the schedule for your classes and do just fine. You might even want to tryout for quidditch like me and Albus and Lily. But hey, dont get on Slughorn's bad side. Not that anything will happen to you, but if you like potions class, and your a good-ish kid, and he likes you, you will get recruited into the slug club. I'm not saying you have to, I'm just saying it's an option.

" Yeah, some kids get into the slug club. But that's mostly because for their parents, either famous or rich. People that Slughorn thinks will turn out successful like their parents. But it's more or less a popularity contest." Piped in Albus.

"He's already asked all of us. So he will most likely ask you too. You don't have to if you don't want to. But if you do want to then go ahead no ones stoping you." Said Lily in a rush eager to go catch her friends who just walked by. "Hey gals wait up" she called after them. "Sorry boys, I've got some catching up to do." And just like that she was gone and it was just the Potter boys waiting together eating their chocolate frogs, and anxiously waiting to arrive at school.


	4. The New Best Friend

As the Potter boys arrived at Hogwarts they gather their things at Tyler goes to join the other first years.

"Have fun little bro" James said as he and Albus left since Hagrid has to take Tyler with the first years to get his house and become a member of the Hogwarts family.

"Will do" Tyler replied with a fake smile that both his brothers could see through and tell he was nervous. But they both smiled back and went their separate ways.

Hagrid of corse noticing that Tyler was Harry's son, just had to comment on the way across to Hogwarts "So Potter, do you do by Tyler or TJ?" He asked with his booming voice to wear everyone could hear. Tyler being put on the spot said the shortest thing he could, and replied almost instantly.

"TJ" he said very hurriedly. So now he would have to learn to go by TJ. Well at least he didn't have to talk very long because Hagrid noticed he didn't want to.

The walk up the stairs wasn't so bad after all. But their were a lot and Tyler knew he would feel his legs burning in the morning. But once he reached the top he felt strangely accomplished.

"Hey, do you feel a sense of accomplishment too or is it just me?" Asked a boy who was also a first year, had seriously red hair, and a grin that is just baffling. I was like he could read Tyler's mind.

"Yeah actually, I was just thinking that" replied Tyler sticking his head out and shaking hands with the other first year. "Fred Jr." said the boy. Tyler figured the had to stick to the hole TJ nickname theme. "TJ short for Tyler".

" Wait are you Tyler Potter?" Said Fred astonished

"Yes, why?" Tyler was a little worried now.

"Because that means my Uncle Ron is best friends with your dad!"

"Oh yeah, your George's son, aren't ya"

" Yup, hope we're in the same house, I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends."Fred said so hopefully.

"Yeah me too" Replied Tyler as they walked into the Great Hall right on cue.


	5. The Beautiful Girl

As Tyler walked into the Great Hall with his new friend, and other first year students he could he James and Albus and Lily. All at their different tables. All exchanging glances between themselves and Tyler. Like they were all placing bets on which house he was going to be placed in.

James looked over to Tyler winked and mouthed you'll do fine, don't worry about it.

And then the sorting took place the first person called up was a girl who was next to Fred and I and was very interested in her book. She has long, blond, silk, wavy hair that flowed back and bounced as she walked. But she turned and looked at Tyler before she started walking toward the sorting hat. But when she turned Tyler noticed one thing, her eyes. He thought they were Beautifulthey way they looked, how deep and meaningful they were, how blue and perfect. And she was sorted into Hufflepuff. And her name was so beautiful. It had this amazing ring to it. Katie Ann Malfoy.

"The daughter of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy" said Hagrid as he pulled me over to the side. "I saw yer, Google eyeing her. She's beautiful I know. Just be your self and smile." He said to Tyler.

Tyler was confused on how Hagrid knew he thought she was beautiful. But it didn't matter he knew he would be up soon.


	6. The Sorting

"Fred Weasley Jr." he was called and I couldn't make out his expression but he wispered to Tyler as he walked by "Wish me luck, and I hope we're in the same house."

"Yeah me too" Tyler replied with a smile.

Hufflepuff, he was sorted into. Hufflepuff was looking better and better.

There was about four or five kids before Tyler was called. The kids before Tyler got Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Ravencalw, Gryffindor, Gryiffindor.

And then "Tyler John Potter"

Tyler walked up slowly to the stand where the hat sat. And as the hat was placed on his head he heard it debate weather or not to put him in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, but it was a hard decision or so the hat kept saying. He had three siblings that were all placed in different houses and he would do great in any of the hou- but right then and there the hat cut himself short and then blurred out Tyler's house ………"Hufflepuff" that hat sounded very pleased with its self and ready for the next first year, even though there were only 2 left.

Tyler happily got up looked over at James, who winked and mouthed good job little bro. Then he turned and as soon as he got within five feet of the Hufflepuff table they all started cheering and screaming and clapping. Everyone seemed so happy to have Tyler there. It made him feel like it was a welcome home party and not a welcome new comer party.

He sat right in between Katie and Fred. Katie actually locked eyes with him for at least a good 2 minuets, and then looked away blushing.


	7. New Room

After the big meal Fred and Tyler followed the head boy of Hufflepuff to the dormitories. This year they had to move the second to last banana 3 spaces up and 4 spaces over the third pineapple from the top 2 spaces down and 1 to the right. And finally the only gold and black and green kiwi turned to the left 4 and the right 11. That was the password. The head boy told us at first we wouldn't be fast at it like everyone else was. And that the only way the painting would move to let you in is if you moved the correct fruits the correct amount of times.

"Sounds complicated" said a sweet feminine voice in My ear. I turned around and saw her. KATIE. She was still beautiful.

"Yeah" I Said like a baffling idiot " it's Katie right?"

"Yup, Katie, that's me. And your Tyler right?" She said with blushed cheeks.

"Yeah, wow you look beautif- nice. I like your outfit."

" Thanks, your wearing the same one." She replied smiling even bigger now.

"Oh Uh Yeah, I knew that" Now both Tyler and Katie were blushing.

"Oh ok, well, I'll see you later, I'm going to find my room." She turned and ran her way up the stairs to the girls rooms.

"Ohh, why didn't you tell me you fancied Katie?"

" Because, i don't know, because I didn't really think about it."

"Ok man, whatever you say." Fred said with a mischievous look on his face. "Let's just go to our room, I think we're on the same room actually. But hey, I can help you with Katie in the morning if you'd like. I mean it's pretty ovious you fancy her" Fred continued on and on until we finally found our room. "Look, I was right, were in the same room. Let's unpack and go to bed we have a big day tomorrow, we start classes"

And with that Tyler Potter and Fred Weasley Jr. fell asleep ready for tomorrow to come.


End file.
